Remember My Mission
by Hanazono Bella
Summary: Seorang gadis manis yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Seiei Sakura Gaoka Academy.Gadis manis ini mempunyai banyak penggemar rahasia.Anehnya gadis ini tak mau menerima cinta seorang lelaki setampan apapun.  Bagaimana kisahnya?silahkan dibaca
1. Hari Pertamaku di Universitas

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge ****Sensei**

**Remember My Mission****Hanazono Bella**

**Rated : ****K+**

**Genre : ****Tragedi**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kujo ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Himeka Kujo**** ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirika Karasuma ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, Kepanjangan, Lama Update,**** Ngga Seru, ****AU,**** Bikin Pusing, Ceritanya Ga' Nyambung, Dan Sifat Negative Lainnya ****.**

**.**

**.**

**Remember My Mission**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Hari Pertamaku Di Universitas ~**

Hari ini sudah di mulai pendaftaran di Universitas Seiei Sakura Gaoka Academy

"Dewiku….." Panggil seorang idola yang memiliki banyak fans girls ini pada Karin

"Jin…." Sahut Karin

"Dewiku kamu bias ga' masuk di Universitas ini?" Tanya Jin pada Karin

"Iya, aku bisa masuk di Universitas ini." Jawab Karin penuh semangat yang berkobar-kobar

"Sama donk." Kata Jin bahagia ^_^

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

"Wah.. hari pertama di Universitas deg-degan banget." Ujar Jin

"Iya.. beda banget sama SMA." Kata Karin ^_^

Tiba-tiba, ada pemberitahuan bahwa semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru untuk berkumpul di pemberitahuan.

"Kami selaku dosen di Universitas ini, ingin memberitahukan bahwa "Besok kalian akan melaksanakan masa orientasi." Nanti kakak kelas kalian akan memberitahukan, apa yang harus kalian bawa besok. Sekian pemberitahuan kami, dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya" Kata salah seorang dosen, yang Karin tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Waduh besok kita pasti di kerjain habis-habisan sama kakak kelas" Keluh jin -_-"

"Iya… pasti badan kita bakalan pega-pegal besok" Kata Karin mengeluh, membanyangkan sakitnya dia besok. -_-"

.

.

_**Di kelas**_

"Nah.. kakak mau kasih tau, apa saja yang harus kalian bawa besok." Kata seorang mahasiswi senior yang Karin tak tau siapa namanya (A/N:Ya... maklumlah.. Karin kan mahasiswi baru. Jadi, Karin ga' mengenal semua senior di Universitasnya, kecuali senior Kirika dan Kirio, karna Kirika dan Kirio merupakan anak dari sahabat terbaik orang tua Karin.

"Nah… besok kalian harus memakai topi kerucut, baik yang laki-laki maupun perempuan." Sahut seorang mahasiswa senior

"Setelah itu, bagi yang laki-laki harus memakai gelang dari tali raffia, dan bagi yang perempuan harus menguncir rambutnya dengan menggunakan tali raffia juga, baik yang laki-laki maupun yang perempuan, harus menggunakan tali raffia sebanyak bulan kelahirannya. Misalkan, kalian lahir pada bulan April, berarti bagi yang laki-laki harus menggunakan gelang raffia sebanyak empat buah sedangkan bagi yang perempuan rambutnya harus dikuncir empat dan bla…bla…bla….. . Jelas…?" Kata mahasiswa senior tersebut panjang lebar.

"Jelas….!" Jawab semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tersebut yang berada di kelas

"Bagus…" Bangga mahasiswi senior tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

_**Di Universitas**_

"Waduh… hari pertama masa orientasi, jadi deg-degan nich…" Cemas Karin

"Udah.. santai aja Dewiku, semuanya pasti baik-baik aja kok" Ujar Jin menenangkan Karin

Tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan bahwa masa orientasi akan dimulai dan di harapkan berkumpul di lapangan. Karin pun semakin deg-degan, dan berharap senior yang ngerjain Karin itu adalah Kirio dan Kirika.

Tapi perkiraan Karin salah besar…  
>Justru Karin selalu di kerjain oleh senior yang jahilnya minta ampun… .<p>

Karin disuruh keliling lapangan sambil jongkok, Karin juga di panggil anggsa sama senior tersebut.

.

.

_**Sepulang sekolah**_

"Aduh.. punggungku sakit banget, abis… jongkok keliling lapangan." Ujar Karin sambil memegang samping punggungnya

"Wah… gila ya.. senior yang ngerjain kamu itu, berlebihan banget!" Kata Jin dengan sedikit rasa kesal

"Iya… untung aja cumin tiga hari" Kata Karin sedikit lega

"Nah… sampai di sini dulu, maaf ya… dewiku, aku ga' bisa ngantar sampai rumah." Kata Jin yang menyesal tak dapat mengantarkan pujaan hatinya sampai ke rumah, karna rumah Karin dan Jin tidak satu blok.

"Ga' apa-apa kok Jin, lagi pula aku bias jalan sendiri ko sampai rumah." Jawab Karin sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

_**Seminggu Kemudian**_

" Wah.. ga' terasa ya… dewiku, sudah seminggu kita kuliah disini." Kata Jin senang

"Iya… waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Kata Karin kemudian

"Hmm… Gimana nanti sore pukul setengah empat kita ke taman? Besok kan minggu, jadi kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas kita hari minggu, Ok." Ajak Jin sembari tersenyum kepada Karin

"Hmm… Ok.." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum manis ^_^

.

.

_**Sore harinya**_

Sudah dari jam tiga, laki-laki yang merupakan idolanya para gadis itu menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang begitu penting baginya.

Tepat pukul tiga setengah, datang seorang gadis manis dengan rambut kuncir dua datang menemuinya.

"Jin…" Panggil gadis kuncir dua tersebut

"Dewiku…" Panggil balik Jin

"Udah lama ya… tunggu aku di sini?" Tanya Karin

"Enggak kok, aku aja baru datang." Jawab Jin (A/N: Jiah Jin pake' bohong segala -_-")

Sunyi… Hanya hal itu yang menghantui mereka berdua dan …..

"Dewiku..?" Panggil Jin memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Iya.. Ada apa Jin?" Jawab Karin sembari bertanya.

"Hm… mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Tanya Jin yang membuat Karin hanya terdiam

"…" Karin membisu

"Eh… ini memang perkataan gila, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Dewiku." Ujar Jin yang tak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Jin.." Panggil Karin

"Iya…" Jawab Jin deg-degan

"Maaf, aku ga' bisa menerima cintamu." Tolak Karin

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku mempunyai sebuah misi." Bisik Karin

"Ha… kau anggota FBI." Ucap Jin terkejut. o.O"

Dengan segera Karin menutup mulut Jin dengan menggunakan tangannya.

.

.

.

TBC….

….

Author: "Tetap tunggu di chapter ke dua ya…"

And please reviewnya.. ^_^


	2. Penolakan antara dusta, cinta, dan benci

**Assalammualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**Author : " Nah… Nyan. Sekarang fic 'Remamber My Mission' udah masuk ke chapter yang kedua nich… silahkan di baca…" ^_^**

**Anime Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu**

** Remember My Mission ****Blue-Chan**

**Disclaimer : Koge Donbo**

**Karna cerita Kamichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin chu bukan milikku ^_^**

**Rated : ****K+**

**Genre : ****Tragedy ; Humors**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kuj****y****o ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kuj****y****o ; Himeka Kuj****y****o**** ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirika Karasuma ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, Kepanjangan, Lama Update,**** Ngga Seru, ****AU,**** Bikin Pusing, Ceritanya Ga' Nyambung, ****GaJe****, Dan Sifat Negative Lainnya ****.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Seorang gadis manis yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Seiei Sakura Gaoka Gakuen Academy. Gadis manis ini mempunyai banyak penggemar rahasia. Anehnya gadis ini tak mau menerima cinta seorang lelaki setampan apapun. Bagaimana kisahnya?,silahkan dibaca**

**.**

** Remember My Mission **

**Chapter 2**

**~ Penolakan Antara Dusta, Cinta Dan Benci ~  
><strong>

"Sstt… Bukan itu maksudku " Jawab Karin berbisik.

"Terus… maksud kamu misi itu apa?" Tanya Jin.

"Huft… misi aku itu…." Kata Karin yang membuat Jin penasaran

"Apa…? Apa?" Kata Jin penasaran.

"Beneran kau ingin tau?" Tanya Karin.

"Ya… iyalah, ayo cepat beritahu aku apa misimu"Kata Jin sedikit berteriak.

"Sstt….. jangan terlalu lantang!" Karin memperingatkan

"Iya…iya…" Jawab Jin.

"Bagus!" puji Karin.

"Nah… sekarang misimu apa?"

"Love No! Learn Yes!" Seru Karin dengan suara lantang.

Jin pun menutup telinga dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Huft.. tadi kau menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu keras membicarakan masalah ini. Kenapa tiba-tia kau berteriak seperti itu?" Keluh Jin.

"He..he.." Jawab Karin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm... -_-" kalo gitu kita pulang yuks?" Ajak Jin pada Karin.

"Ayo!" Kata Karin sembari menerima ajakan Jin

.

.

.

.

_**Dua Tahun Kemudian **_

Kini sudah dua tahun lamanya Karin berkuliah di Universitas Seiei Sakura Gaoka Gakuen Academy. Seperti biasanya, setiap harinya Jin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Karin. Akan tetapi jawaban Karin selalu sama, yaitu : Love No Learn Yes !

Hingga suatu hari sepulang kuliah Jin menemui Karin di suatu taman.

"Hai... Karin!" Sapa Jin sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Iya ada apa?" -_-" Tanya Karin

"Coba aja di tebak!" Umpan Jin

"Pasti kau ingin menyatakan cinta lagi kepadaku!" Jawab Karin ke GR-an

"Salah!" Sangkal Jin

"Syukurlah! biasanya kalau kamu menemuiku pasti selalu bilang 'Aishiteru'!" Ucap Karin

"Kita kan sudah dua tahun kuliah, dan setiap semester pasti kedatangan mahasiswa/mahasiswi pindahan. Menurutmu, kali ini siapa yang yang bakalan pindah ke univesitas kita?" Tanya Jin

"Ya... mana aku tau!" Jawab Karin -_-"

"Hmm... pulang yuks!" Ajak Jin

"Em..." Kata Karin dengan sedikit mengangguk.

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya  
>Di Universitas<strong>_

Karin kini sudah masuk kelas.

Tiba-tiba datanglah dosen Khiriko diikuti dengan pemuda tampan berambut pirang di belakangnya.

"Nah.! para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini. Saya akan memperkenalkan ke kalian semua mahasiswa baru kita! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak!" Pinta dosen Khiriko pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Pekenalkan namaku Kazune Kujyo aku pindahan dari University of Sydney, Australia." Kata pemuda bermata blue shappire bermarga Kujyo tersebut.

"Baiklah! kau boleh duduk disebelah sana Kujyo san!" Kata dosen Khiriko sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang berada di belakang Karin.

"Em!" Kata Kazune sedikit mengangguk.

.

.

.

_**Sepulang kuliah**_

Karin pun mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama Himeka, teman satu jurusannya yang juga merupakan mahasiswi pindahan enam bulan yang lalu.

"Karin-Chan!" Panggil Himeka sembari tersenyum.

Karin pun membalikkan badannya.

"Kita pulangnya barengan yuks!" Ajak Himeka pada Karin.

"Ayo!" Kata Karin sembari menerima ajakan Himeka.

.

.

Di perjalanan

"Karin!" Panggil Himeka

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Ee... menurutmu mahasiswa pindahan tadi bagaimana?" Tanya Himeka

"Biasa saja!" Jawab Karin cuek

"Kau tau tidak?" Tanya Himeka.

"Tidak!" Jawab Karin singkat.

"Pemuda yang sering aku ceritakan padamu kau masih ingat kan?" Kata Himeka yang membuat Karin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Enam bulan yang lalu  
>Di Universitas<strong>_

"Wah... gak terasa udah satu setengah tahun kuliah!" Kata Jin pada Karin.

"Iya! dan ada kemungkinan kita menerima mahasiswi atau mahasiswa pindahan. Siapa ya... kira - kira?" Tanya Karin.

"I don't know!" Jawab Jin dengan bahasa Inggrisnya.

.

.

Datanglah dosen Khiriko. Ya... seperti biasa, beliau datang bersama mahasiswi pindahan.

"Nah... semester kali ini kita kedatangan mahasiswi pindahan. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata dosen Khiriko sembari mempersilahkan mahasiswi pindahan tadi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Himeka Kujyo. Aku mahasiswi pindahan dari University of Sydney, Australia." Kata Himeka memperkenalkan diri.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"Jadi maksudmu..." Kata - kata Karin tak bisa lagi untuk dilanjutkan.

"Iya!" Jawab Himeka sembari tersenyum manis layaknya seorang putri yang kedatangan pangeran impian.

"Jadi! Kujyo-Kun itu adalah laki - laki yang selalu kau ceritakan!"

"Yap!"

"Wow..!"

"Berarti dia itu adalah mahasiswa yang cedas!" Lanjut Karin

"Bahkan bisa di bilang sangat cerdas." Sambung Himeka

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya  
>Di Universitas<strong>_

Entah kenapa pemuda bermarga Kujyo itu tiba - tiba menghampiri Karin.

"Hei!" Sapa Kazune memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei!"

"Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Namaku Karin Hanazono!" Jawab Karin dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat, tak seperti biasanya. dan pikiran Karin pun melayang entah kemana.

'Ha! dia menanyai namaku? Apakah ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta? Oh... Tuhan..! beritahu aku, apakah dia mencintaiku?. Arrghh... Kau tidak boleh egois Karin! Ingat Love No! Learn Yes! Ok..? dan juga kalau kau pacaran dengan Kazune, bagaimana dengan Jin? Selama ini walaupun dia sering membuatku kesal. Tapi, Jin orangnya baik. Dan juga aku lebih mengenal Jin dari pada Kazune!' Batin Karin

"Hei!" Ucap Kazune sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan muka Karin. Namun, tak ada respon dari Karin. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Kazune berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Karin.

"Ee... Eh... Maaf!"

"Kau tidak apa - apa?"

"Ee... Iya! aku baik - baik saja kok!" Kini jantung Karin semkin berdebar - debar.

"Lagi ngapain?"

"Owh... ee.. nggak cuman lagi ngerjain latihan ini!"

"Mana?"

"Yang ini."

"Apa menurutmu pertanyaan ini sangat sulit?"

"Bahkan sangat sulit bagiku!" Jawab Karin polos.

Kazune kemudian mejelaskan kepada Karin tentang soal yang di berikan oleh dosen. Himeka, Jin, bahkan Karin pun terkejut akan tingkah laku Kazune yang SKDS (Sok Kenal Sok Dekat) dengan Karin.

'Kenapa Kazune berprilaku seperti itu?, tak seperti biasanya. Kazune kan orangnya dingin, keras kepala, benci akan kata basa basi!' Batin Himeka heran.

.

.

.

_**Sepulang kuliah**_

"Kazune!" Sapa Himeka.

"Iya!"

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik!" Jawab Kazune dingin

'Ini aneh! Waktu bersama Karin, Kazune berubah menjadi orang yang basa basi dan tidak secuek ini. Kenapa ya?' Tanya Himeka dalam hati.

Karna berjalan sambil melamun. Akhirnya, Himeka menabrak tiang lampu jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Aduh!" Keluh Himeka.

"Kau tidak apa - apa Himeka?" Tanya Kazune sedikit cemas dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku baik - baik saja kok! Auww...!"

.

.

.

_**Malam Harinya  
>Di rumah Karin<strong>_

"Huft... hari yang melelahkan dan menyenangkan!" Ucap Karin sambil membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang tidurnya.

"Hari ini adalah harin yang paling membahagiakan hidupku, ya... memang sedikit aneh sich..! ku kira Kazune orangnya dingin seperti yang Himeka ceritakan!" Lanjut Karin.

Lalu Karin pun mengisi buku diary miliknya.

_**'Dear Diary**_

_**Hari ini hari yang terbaik untukku, aku bisa lebih akrab dengan salah seorang mahasiswa pindahan yang tergolong cerdas. Entah kenapa waktu aku berada di dekatnya hatiku merasa senang. Tak seperti dengan Jin setiap kali dia berada disampingku aku merasa kesal dengannya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda terhadap Kazune dan pikiranku tertuju padanya. Tapi kalau dengan Jin, ya... memang ku akui, sejujurnya aku mencintai Jin. Akan tetapi waktu tak memungkinkan.' **_

"Huh! sebaiknya aku tidur!"

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya  
>Di Universitas<strong>_

"Ohayou Kazune!" Sapa Himeka.

"Ohayou." Jawab Kazune singkat

"Ohayou Karin!" Sapa Kazune sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Kazune berlari meninggalkan Himeka untuk menemui Karin.

'Ha! Kazune kok jadi gitu kalo deket sama Karin. Dia berubah jadi orang yang ceria. Apa jangan jangan...? Ah... sudahlah tak usah di pikirkan!' Batin Himeka.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa minggu kemudian**_

Semakin lama hubungan Karin dan Kazune begitu dekat. Sehingga membuat Himeka dan Jin hati Himeka tergerak untuk berbuat jahil.

'Emm... gimana kalo pulang kuliah nanti aku kasih Karin tikus! Bila peru setiap dia bersama dengan Kazune! Wah.. itu ide yang bagus!' Pikir Himeka dalam hati.

Lain halnya dengan Jin yang juga cemburu akan kedekatan Karin dengan Kazune.

'Huft... Dewi kok semakin lama semakin nempel aja sama si cowo' sok cool itu!' Batin Jin kesal.

'Hmm! Aku harus cari tau kelemahan cowo' sok itu!' Lanjut Jin.

.

.

Di kelas, tanpa sengaja Jin melihat sebuah kejadian memalukan (Ya.. dapat di bilang seperti itu). Karna tanpa di sengaja Jin melihat Michi si penyayang serangga itu meletakkan seekor serangga miliknya di meja Kazune. Dan tiba - tiba wajah Kazune berubah menjadi pucat.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Michi.

"Ee... eh... aku baik - baik saja kok!"

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu kelihatan pucat sekali?"

"Ee.. ah.. itu biasa! bisa kau singkirkan seranggamu dari mejaku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Jin kemudian berpikir akan kajadian tadi, Ia pun memegang dagu layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir dan Jin kemudian menarik kesimpulan dari kejadian itu.

"Hm... kejadian tadi kelihatan aneh! Tapi setelah di pikir - pikir, ternyata si Kujyo-San itu takut sama serangga!" Kata Jin kemudian memetik jari kanannya.

"Hm... aku punya ide!" Lanjut Jin dengan tatapan layaknya setan yang mempunyai niat jahat.

Sepulang kuliah, Jin pergi ke toko yang menjual berbagai jenis serangga.

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya**_

Setibanya Kazune di Universitas, ia mendapati berbagai jenis serangga di atas meja belajarnya.

'Siapa yang meletakkan serangga sebanyak ini di mejaku?' Batin Kazune dengan wajah yang pucat.

Setiap hari Jin melakukan hal yang sama dan begitu juga dengan Himeka yang selalu meletakkan seekor tikus yang sudah mati dan berbau busuk di meja bahkan diloker Karin.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari Jin melihat Himeka yang sedang memasukkan tikus ke loker Karin.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jin.

"Ee... ee... tidak... ti..ti..tidak.. ada!" Ujar Himeka gugup.

Kemudian Jin melihat isi loker Karin yang tak terkunci dan penuh dengan tikus.

"Hm... Kenapa ada tikus di loker Karin? Pasti kau ya...? Ayo ngaku!" Tanya Jin sembari menutupi hidung menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ee... itu aku ti..tidak tau!" Jawab Himeka terbata - bata.

"Terus! Siapa lagi?"

"Ya... mana aku tau?"

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya**_

Kini giliran Himeka yang menangkap basah Jin. Ia melihat Jin sedang menaruh beberapa serangga di meja Kazune.

"Hei! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Himeka

"Ha! ini pasti kau yang melakukannya!" Ujar Himeka syok.

"Ee... itu bukan aku! Mungkin saja Michi, dia kan penyayang serangga.

Kemudian Himeka menghampiri Michi yang berada di lorong kampus.

"Hai Michi!" Sapa Himeka.

'Aduh mati aku!' Batin Jin.

"Hei! Himeka. Ada apa?" Tanya Michi.

"Nggak! Aku cuman mau nanya, kamu ya.. yang naruh serangga di meja Kazune?"

"Enggak! Hari ini aku ga' bawa serangga, emang siapa yang bilang aku yang naruh serangga di meja Kujyo?"

"Itu!" Kata Himeka sembari menunjuk ke arah Jin.

"Hei! Kuga!" Panggil Michi.

"Kenapa kau meuduhku seerti itu?"

"Ee... aku ga' nuduh kok, aku cuman ngira doang!" Jawab Jin tegang

"Hai! Michi!" Sapa Yuuki teman baik Michi

"Eh... Yuuki!"

"Kita kesana yuks! ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ujar Yuuki.

"Baiklah!"

Kini Jin bernafas lega. Tapi, Himeka masih curiga. Lalu Jin menawarkan suatu hal ke Himeka.

"Hei! Himeka!"

"Iya ada apa?"

"Nggak! kamu seneng ga' liat Kazune sama Karin berduaan terus?"

"Ya...! Enggak lah..!"

"Sama donk! Gimana kalo kita kerja sama?" Tawar Jin dengan Smile Devil nya.

"Hmm... Ide yang bagus!"

Mereka kemudian bersalaman pertanda mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk memisahkan Karin dan Kazune yang semakin lama semakin lengket.

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya  
>Di Universitas<strong>_

"Ohayou Kazune!" Sapa Himeka.

"Ohayou!" Jawab Kazune dingin

'Huft..! Kazune kok makin lama makin aneh sich...?' Batin Himeka.

"Hei! Karin!" Sapa Kazune.

"Hei!"

"Istirahat nati kita belajarnya di taman kampus ya?" Ajak Kazune sembari tersenyum simpul

"Ok!"

.

.

_**Ditaman**_

Karin dan Kazune kini sedang asyik bercanda di taman. Sementara dengan Jin dan Himeka, mereka berdua sedang memikirkan cara untuk memisahkan Karin dan Kazune. Lalu muncul sebuah ide dari Jin.

"Eh... Gimana kalo kita kasih Kazune serangga?" Usul Jin.

"Jangan! Sebaiknya kita kasih Karin tikus?"

"Aku tidak setuju!" Bentak Jin.

Mulailah adu mulut antara Jin dan Himeka. Sementara dengan Karin dan Kazune, tiba - tiba Kazune memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Karin!"

"Iya!"

"Ee... selama dua bulan terakhir ini kita semakin lama semakin akrab ya?"

"Iya! Emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak! Aku cuman mau bilang..."

"Mau bilang apa?"

"Aishiteru Karin!"

Karin sontak terkejut akan perkataan Kazune tadi.

"Argh... ini memang perkataan gila! Tapi, aku benar - benar cinta sama kamu Karin!" Ujar Kazune.

"Maaf! Kazune... aku ini punya misi!"

"Ha! misi? maksudnya?"

"Misiku Love No Learn Yes!"

"Owh... tapi setelah kuliah nanti, jawabanmu apa?"

"May be Yes! May be No!" Jawab Karin sembari terseyum simpul.

Sementara Karin dan Kazune berbincang - bincang. Ternyata adu mulut antara Jin dan Himeka masih berlangsung.

"Huft... pokoknya ga' boleh tikus!" Bentak Jin.

"Kalo ga' boleh tikus! terus apalagi?"

"Serangga aja?"

"Ga' boleh!"

Hampir semua mahasiwa/mahasiswi di Universitas memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang adu mulut.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian**_

Setiap harinya Jin dan Himeka bertengkar. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan baikan. Akantetapi dua bulan lagi mereka akan wisuda. Dan Jin berharap kali ini Karin dapat menerima cintanya.

"Hei! Karin!" Sapa Jin penuh semangat.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Ngga', dua bulan lagi kita bakalan wisuda kan?"

"Iya! Emangnya kenapa?"

"Enggak! Kamu mau kan jadi pacarku setelah kuliah nanti?"

"Entahlah!"

Ingin rasanya Karin menerima cinta Jin, akan tetapi, misinya belum selesai.

.

.

.

_**Dua Bulan Kemudian**_

"Karin!" Sapa Jin penuh semangat.

"Iya! ada apa?"

Jin pun menekuk kaki kirinya ke tanah dengan tangan kanan yang memegang tangan kiri Karin.

"Karin! maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku! Kita sekarangkan udah selesai kuliah! Jadi, apa jawabanmu Karin?" Ujar Jin.

"Em!" Jawab Karin sedikit mengangguk.

"Yey!" Teriak Jin kegirangan.

.

.

.

_**Sebulan Kemudian**_

"Sebaiknya kau pulang nak! Biar ayah yang menyelesaikan peerjaan ini!" Pinta ayah Karin.

"Tidak Yah! Ayah saja yang duluan pulang! besok Ayahkan ingin keluar negri! Jadi, sebaiknya ayah istirahat saja! ini juga masih sore kok! Tenang Yah, aku pulangnya ga' sampe malem kok!" Kata Karin.

"Ya.. Sudahlah! Ayah pulang dulu ya.. dha Karin!" Kata ayah Karin sembari melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

_**Tak Lama Kemudian**_

"Huft! selesai juga!" Kata Karin lega.

"Hmm... sebaiknya aku pulang!

Karin pun pergi ke tempat di mana mobilnya di parkir. Dia lalu masuk mobil, dan saat di jalan melewati taman. Ia mendapati Jin sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal. Karin pun memberhentikan mobilnya, ia turun dan langsung menemui Jin.

"He!" Teriak Karin.

Jin menoleh kearah belakangnya, ia amat terkejut mendapati Karin yang sedag berada di hadapannya.

"Ee... eh.. Karin!" Kata Jin syok.

"Apa? Ha!"

Dan *gplak# Sebuah tamparan hebat dari Karin mengenai pipi si seorang idola itu.

"Aww... Sakit!" Keluh Jin.

"Sakit! Ha! Mau lagi?"

"Enggak!"

"Huh! Wanita ini siapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Harusnya aku yang nanya, kamu itu siapa?" Tanya seorang gadis yang tadi bersama dengan Jin.

"Ok! Ok! Aku ketahuan! Karin ini Rika pacaku!" Terang Jin.

"Ha! Apa kau bilang?"

"Kukug! Wanita ini bodoh sekali ya? Dia belum ngerti juga maksud perkataan Kukug!" Kata Rika.

"Hei! Cewek tulalit! Aku itu tunangannya Kukug dan sebulan lagi kami bakalan nikah!" Terang Rika.

"Tidak mungkin! Jin itu pacarku!" Sangkal Karin.

Adu mulu antara Karin dan Rika semain menjadi - jadi. Sampai - sampai Jin yang angkat bicara.

"Sudah! Jangan berantem di tempat umum! Baiklah Karin aku kan menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu!" Kata Jin.

"Apa?" Tanya Karin dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku itu memang tunangannya Rika dan sebentar lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan!"

"Ha! Ga' mungkin! Jadi, untuk apa kau menyatakan cinta padaku" Teriak Karin.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah mencintaimu! Aku hanya cinta pada hartamu!" Jawab Jin.

"Pergi aja dech.. wanita murahan! gampang banget di tipu!" Ujar Rika.

Karin hanya bisa menangis, kini air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Karin lalu berlari menuju mobilnya di di parkir di tepi jalan.

Di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda. Kazune bersama orang tuanya sedang berbelanja di sebual mall.

"Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga pilih belanjaannya!" Keluh ibu Kazune.

"Iya! Sebaiknya kita langsung ke mobil yuk!" Ajak ayah Kazune.

"Em!" Kata Kazune sedikit mengangguk.

Sementara orangtua Kazune ingin pergi ke tempat parkir. Ia pun bertemu dengan Michi.

"Hai! Kujyo!"

"Eh.. Michi!"

"Lagi belanja ya?"

"Iya! aku belanja buat keperluan kerja. Ya! Sekaligus nemenin mama sama papa belanja!" Jawab Kazune.

"Owh!"

Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang Kazune kenal. Dia pun keluar dari mall, menuju tempat suara teriakan tersebut berasal.

Kazune amat terkejut, melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang terbaring dipenuhi darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ibu! Ayah! Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kazune kepada salah seorang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kamu anaknya ya? Tadi beliau di tabrak oleh mobil hitam itu!" Jawabnya sembari menunjukkan mobil hitam yang berada di belakang Kazune.

"Cepat! Panggil ambulan!" Suruh Kazune.

Kazune pun menghampiri seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil hitam yang menabrak orangtuanya. Sungguhlah terkejut Kazune, mendapati orang yang mengemudi mobil hitam itu adalah Karin.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Ok… Chapter ke dua selesai…**

**Sampai Jumpa di Chapter ke tiga..**

**Eh… Jangan lupa di review ya.. cerita Blue-Chan**


	3. Kebencian dan Amarah

**Assalammualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**Author : " Nah… Nyan. Sekarang fic 'Remamber My Mission' udah masuk ke chapter yang ketiga nich… silahkan di baca…" ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Anime Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu<strong>

** Remember My Mission ****Blue-Chan**

**Disclaimer : Koge Donbo**

**Karna cerita Kamichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin chu bukan milikku ^_^**

**Rated : ****K+**

**Genre : ****Tragedy ; Humors**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kuj****y****o ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kuj****y****o ; Himeka Kuj****y****o**** ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirika Karasuma ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, Kepanjangan, Lama Update,**** Ngga Seru, ****AU,**** Bikin Pusing, Ceritanya Ga' Nyambung, ****GaJe****, Dan Sifat Negative Lainnya ****.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Seorang gadis ****manis yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Seiei Sakura Gaoka manis ini mempunyai banyak penggemar gadis ini tak mau menerima cinta seorang lelaki setampan apapun. Bagaimana kisahnya?,silahkan dibac****a**

**.**

** Remember My Mission **

**Chapter 3**

**~ Kebencian dan Amarah ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dengan segera Kazune berlari meninggalkan Karin yang sedang duduk mematung di dalam mobil hitamnya. Tak menyangka Kazune, Karin bisa membuat dirinya benci pada Karin.<p>

'Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Hanya gara - gara Jin aku menangis! Sehingga aku tidak berkonsentrasi saat mengendara! Dan membuat kedua orang tua Kazune menjadi seperti ini! Ya... Tuhan! Dia pasti marah besar kepadaku! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Padahal sudah cukup aku melukai hatinya! Aku selalu menolak cintanya gara - gara Jin! Aku ini memang egois!' Batin Karin yang marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_**Di Rumah Sakit**_

Seorang dokter pun keluar dari kamar tempat kedua orang tua Kazune di rawat.

"Dok! Bagaimana keadaan kedua oang tua saya dok? Mereka baik - baik saja kan? Ayo jawab dok!" Tanya Kazune dengan keadaan gelisah. Namun, jika di lihat dari ekspresi sang dokter, nampaknya ada kabar buruk.

"Maafkan kami! Kami telah berusaha sekuat tenaga! Akan tetapi! Kedua orang tua anda telah banyak kekurang darah! Dan kebetulah darah yang sesuai dengan kedua orang tua anda sedang kosong! Maafkan kami!" Kata dokter.

"Tidak mungkin! Apa kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dok?"

"Belum! Akan tetapi keadaannya masih kritis! Dan mungkin tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi!"

'Ibu! Ayah! Ya Tuhan! Kenapa? Sudah cukup aku kehilangan adikku Kazusa! Sekarang kedua orang tuaku!' Batin Kazune.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa jam kemudian**_

Datanglah lagi seorang dokter yang keluar dari kamar kedua orang tua Kazune untuk membicarakan sesuatu ke Kazune.

"Bagaimana dok dengan keadaan orang tua saya?" Tanya Kazune.

"Kami mohon maaf! Orang tua anda sudah tidak bisa kami tolong!" Jawab dokter tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan!" Ujar Kazune sembari berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju suatu tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan keluarganya. Inginnya Kazune menangis, akan tetapi inilah takdir hidupnya.

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya**_

Acara pemakaman kedua orang tua Kazune pun telah selesai. Di sana hanya ada Kazune yang masih berada di dekat makam orang tuanya. Namun, tiba - tiba Karin datang menghampiri Kazune dengan mata yang bengkak akibat menangis secara terus menerus.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Kau hanya akan membuat kehidupanku hancur!" Ujar Kazune.

"Kazune! hiks! hiks! Maafkan aku! hiks! hiks! Maafkan semua kesalahanku Kazune! Hiks! hiks! Aku terlalu egois! Aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu! Aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu! Maafkan aku!" Kata Karin tersedu - sedu.

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan?"

Karin kemudian duduk di samping Kazune. Membelai tanah dimana ibu Kazune di makamkan.

"Maafkan aku mama Kazune! Maafkan aku papa Kazune!" Kata Karin.

"Kau ini hanya akan menyusahkanku! Kau selalu berbuat jahat padaku! Apa ini balasan yang kau berikan padaku? Setiap hari aku selalu membantumu mengerjakan tugas makalahmu! Dan sekarang! Kau malah membuatku kehilangan orang tuaku! Sudah cukup kau menolak cintaku! Dan besok! Apalagi yang akan kau ambil!" Kata Kazune.

_**Flash Back**_

"Kazune!" Panggil Karin dan langsung memeluk Kazune.

"Iya! Ada apaan sich? Kayaknya lagi seneng amat?" Tanya Kazune.

"Aku udah jadian sama Jin!" Jawab Karin kegirangan.

Secara drastis wajah Kazune berubah. Sungguh Kazune kecewa, Karin kini telah berada di pelukan Jin.

Akan tetapi Kazune dapat menerima kenyataan, walaupun dia harus merasakan sakit yang mendalam, ia tetap ikhlas melepas Karin ke pelukan Jin demi kebahagiaan Karin.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"Kejadian itu! Sudah cukup merobek perasaanku! Aku benci kau Karin!" Ujar Kazune.

Dan secara reflek Kazune memukul perut Karin. Sampai membuat Karin memuntahkan darah (A/N:Ya... tidak begitu banyak).

Kazune pun heran akan apa yang dia lakukan barusan. Ia merasa bersalah dan lalu membawa Karin ke rumah sakit.

.

.

_**Di Rumah Sakit**_

Keluarlah dokter yang sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Karin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Kazune.

"Maaf! anda siapanya Hanazono san?" Tanya balik sang dokter.

"Saya teman dekatnya dok!" Jawab Kazune.

"Mohon maaf! Kami tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini kecuali keluarga terdekatnya! Apa anda kenal baik dengan orang tuanya! Jika iya! Harap suruh orang tuanya ke sini untuk melihat keadaan anaknya!" Pinta dokter tersebut.

"Iya dok!"

Kazune pun mengambil telepon genggamnya dan lalu menelpon ke dua orang tua Karin yang sedang berada di luar negri.

"Hallo! Mohon Maaf! Bisa saya bicara dengan orang tua Karin. Tuan Kazuto dan Nyonya Suzuka!" Tanya Kazune.

"Ya! Saya Suzuka! Apa apa ya?" Tanya ibu Karin.

"Enggak, ee... Karin tante..."

"Karin? Emangnya ada apa dengan Karin?"

"Dia masuk rumah sakit tante!" Jawab Kazune.

"Apa?"

"Ee... Begini..." Tak sempat Kazune menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, tiba - tiba teleponnya terputus.

.

.

"Ayah! Kita harus pulang!" Kata Suzuka tergesa - gesa sembari mengemasi barang - barangnya.

"Emangnya ada apa?"

"Karin! Dia masuk rumah sakit! Kita harus segera ke sana sekarang juga!"

"Apa? Karin masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa dia masuk rumah sakit?"

"Entahlah! Kata Kazune, teman baiknya itu bilang kalo Karin itu masuk rumah sakit! Ayo cepat kita ke sana Pa!" Pinta Suzuka.

"Baik!"

.

.

Di perjalanan, masih saja orang tua Karin terjebak macet yang luar biasa.

"Waduh! Gimana nih Pa? Kita harus cepat - cepat sampai ke rumah sakit nih! Untuk cari tau Karin itu kenapa bisa berada di rumah sakit! Mana HPnya Kazune ga' aktif lagi!" Keluh Suzuka

"Wah! sudah lampu hijau tuh Pa!" Kata Suzuka.

"Iya Bu!"

Dan Braakkkk...

Seorang pengendara mobil yang ugal - ugalan menabrak mobil orang tua Karin. Sehingga membuat Kazuto dan Suzuka tak sadarkan diri dengan bagian kepala yang terbentur cukup keras sehingga banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Orang yang meihat kejadian tersebut segera membawa orang tuanya Karin ke rumah sakit dimana Karin dirawat.

_**Di Rumah Sakit**_

Sayangnya pada saat orang membawa masuk kedua orang tua Karin, Kazune tak melihatnya sehingga Kazune tak mengetahui bahwa orang tua Karin kecelakaan.

"Cepat suster! Pasien kita saat ini sedang kehabisan banyak darah! Sebaiknya kita harus secepat mungkin untuk menjahit semua lukanya agar darahnya tidak keluar!" Kata salah seorang dokter.

"Baik dok!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, sang dokter menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari tau identitas si pasien, Suzuka dan Kazuto.

"Ee... Pak!" Panggil sang dokter

"Iya ada apa dok?"

"Tolong cari tau identitas pasien yang kecelakaan tadi, karna kita harus memberitahu hal ini kesalah satu anggota keluarganya!"

"Baik dok!"

Bapak tersebut kemudian mencari tau identitas orang tua Karin. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan dompet dan telepon genggam yang masih berfungsi.

"Huft! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

"Dok!" Panggil Bapak tersebut pada dokter tadi.

"Iya! Udah ketemu?"

"Sudah! Ini!" Jawab Bapak tadi sembari memberikan dompet dan telepon genggam.

Sang dokter pun melihat isi dompet tersebut.

"Owh! Ternyata mereka berdua adalah pasangan suami istri dan telah mempunyai seorang anak bernama Karin Hanazono?" Kata dokter terkejut saat dia mengetahui bahwa pasien yang tadi ia rawat merupakan orang tuanya Karin yang juga merupakan pasiennya.

Sang dokter pun berlari, hendak memberitahu Karin. Akan tetapi, menurutnya memberitakan hal yang tidak baik kepada Karin justru akan membuat Karin jadi tambah sakit. Akhirnya, dokter tersebut menghentikan niatnya untuk memberitahu Karin.

Sementara dengan Kazune, ia tertidur di sofa yang dekat dengan ranjang Karin. Dan Karin pun sudah mulai siuman.

"Ee.. eh... Di mana aku?" Tanya Karin.

Dan kemudian Kazune terbangun.

"Eh… Karin! Kau sudah sadar!" Kata Kazune.

Kemudian datanglah seorang dokter yang ingin memberitahukan hal buruk.

"Permisi!" Ujar dokter tersebut.

"Iya ada apa dok?" Tanya Karin.

"Mohon maaf Hanazono san! Saya ingin memberitahu anda tentang kedua orang tua anda!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan orang tua saya dok?"

"Beliau kecelakaan dan… telah meninggal dunia!" Jawab dokter tersebut.

"Apa! Tidak mungkin! Papa sama Mama sudah tiada! Pasti dokter salah periksa dok! Pasti orang tua saya masih hidup!" Ujar Karin kesal akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Jika anda tidak percaya! Silahkan kita ke kamar mayat sekarang!" Jawab sang dokter.

Karin berlari menuju kamar mayat. Tak diperdulikannya infuse yang menempel pada tangan kirinya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, dan sesampainya Karin di sana,ia kembali pingsan.

"Tidak mungkn!" Kata Karin lemah.

"Karin!" Teriak Kazune.

Kazune pun kembali menggendong Karin ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya**_

Acara pemakaman kedua orang tua Karin telah selesai. Semua pelayat telah meninggalkan pemakaman menuju rumahnya masing - masing. Kini hanya ada Karin dan Kazune yang berada di pemakaman.

"Ini semua salahku!" Teriak Karin kesal akan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak Karin! Ini bukan salahmu! Tapi ini semua salahku! Jika aku tak memukulmu! Orang tuamu tidak akan pulang!" Sangkal Kazune.

"Dan jika bukan aku yang menabrak kedua orang tuamu! Kau tidak akan memukulku!"

"Sudahlah! Ini sudah takdir kita semua!"

Karin kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kazune menuju apartemen miliknya.

Kazune pun mencoba untuk mengejar, karna ia takut Karin akan melakukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

Sesampainya Karin di apartemen, ia langsung menuju lantai paling atas untuk bunuh diri  
>Kazune pun mengerjarnya, di peluknya Karin begitu erat agar Karin tidak terjun.<p>

"Sudah cukup Karin! Enough! Jangan bunuh diri! Ku mohon!" Pinta Kazune.

"Tidak bisa Kazune! Aku berada di hanya akan membuat orang lain susah dan menderita!"

"Kalau begitu ku ikut denganmu!" Ujar Kazune.

"Maksudnya!"

"Maksudku! Lebih baik kita sama – sama mati!"

Dan…..

Bruukkkkkkkkk…

Karin dan Kazune terbaring tak berdaya, karna telah terjun dari lantai paling atas.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Author: "Hmm… Gimana ya kelanjutan ceritanya? Tunggu aja dech di chapter ke 4"<p>

**SEE YOU LATER**


	4. Drama Yang Sesungguhnya

**Assalammualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**Karin EdCoustic: "Makasih saran-saranya ya kak?" ^_^**

**Runa: "Makasih, ini Bella update lagi. Bella harap Runa suka."  
><strong>

**Author : "Doain Bella ya... Besok Bella mau Ulangan Tengah Semster." ^_^**

**Anime Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu**

** Remember My Mission ****Blue-Chan**

**Disclaimer : Koge Donbo**

**Karna cerita Kamichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin chu bukan milikku ^_^**

**Rated : ****K+**

**Genre : ****Tragedy ; Humors**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kuj****y****o ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kuj****y****o ; Himeka Kuj****y****o**** ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirika Karasuma ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, Kepanjangan, Lama Update,**** Ngga Seru, ****AU,**** Bikin Pusing, Ceritanya Ga' Nyambung, ****GaJe****, Typo Dan Sifat Negative Lainnya ****.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Seorang gadis ****manis yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Seiei Sakura Gaoka manis ini mempunyai banyak penggemar gadis ini tak mau menerima cinta seorang lelaki setampan apapun. Bagaimana kisahnya?,silahkan dibac****a**

**.**

** Remember My Mission **

**Chapter 4**

**~ Drama Yang Sesungguhnya ~  
><strong>

Kini Karin dan Kazune terbaring lemah dengan darah di sekujur kepala mereka.

Cukup ramai orang yang membantu Karin dan Kazune agar Karin dan Kazune selamat, datang lagi ambulan yang siap membawa Karin dan Kazune ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ayo kita harus cepat!" Kata salah seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ambulan.

.

.

.

_**Di Rumah Sakit**_

Dengan segara perawat rumah sakit membawa Karin dan Kazune kekamar operasi (OK).

"Suster! Apakah kita masih menyimpan beberapa kantong darah yang sesuai dengan darah kedua pasien kita ini?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Sebentar Dok! Akan saya periksa dulu!"

Sementara suster tersebut memeriksa persediaan darah di rumah sakit, salah seorang satpam pun di suruh untuk menghubungi keluarga dan kerabat terdekatnya.

"Pak! Tolong hubungi keluarga pasien yang memiliki telepon genggam ini ya?" Pinta salah seorang yang keluar dari rumah sakit pada salah seorang satpam.

Satpam tersebut lalu menghubungi nomor telepon ayah Karin. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Ia pun mencoba untuk menghubungi ibunya, Namun tidak aktif. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk menghubungi temannya Himeka, dan akhirnya Himeka menjawab panggilan telepon sang satpam.

"Hallo! Karin, ada apa?" Tanya Himeka.

"Maaf! Saya bukan Karin! Tapi saya adalah satpam rumah sakit yang ingin memberitahukan keadaan Karin sekarang."

"Emangnya! Karin kenapa Pak?"

"Saya juga kurang tahu! Jadi sebaiknya mbak datang saja ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah! Saya akan kesana!"

Himeka pun dengan segera ke rumah sakit, karna ia khawatir dengan keadaan Karin walaupun sebelumnya ia membenci Karin karena hubungan Karin dan Kazune sangat dekat.

"Aduh… Karin! Kanapa sich… kamu ini?"

Akibat menyetir mobil dengan tergesa - gesa. Himeka hampir saja menabrak seorang anak kecil yang ada di tengah jalan (A/N: Salah anak kecilnya donk ya? Kenapa pake di tengah jalan segala? Mau cari mati tuh anak!).

Himeka pun mengerem mendadak.

"Aduh! Hampir saja!" Ujar Himeka.

Kemudian datanglah seorang perempuan, dan nampaknya perempuan itu ibu anak kecil tadi.

Ibunya pun menghampiri Himeka dan meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya. Akan tetapi Himeka tak memperdulikannya. Ia masih saja memikirkan keadaan Karin.

Sesampainya Himeka di rumah sakit.

"Suster! Pasien yang bernama Karin Hanazono di rawat di kamar nomor berapa ya?" Tanya Himeka pada salah satu suster.

"Hanazono Karin? Kalau tidak salah dia masih di operasi di Kamar Operasi."

"Kamar Operasi? Terima Kasih, Sus!"

Himeka pun berlari menuju Kamar Operasi.

Sesampainya Himeka di sana. Ia pun duduk di ruang tunngu. Himeka kemudian terbesit hatinya untuk menghubungi Kazune.

Beberapa kali Himeka mencoba untuk menghubungi Kazune. Namun, tak ada jawaban.

Dan setelah sekian lama Himeka terus menghubungi telepon genggam Kazune, akhirnya ada orang asing yang mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Iya! Ada apa?" Tanya orang yang mengangkat panggilan Himeka.

"Maaf! Ini siapa ya? Sepertinya saya pernah mendengar suara anda?" Tanya Himeka.

"Saya salah satu satpam dari rumah sakit! Nama anda Himeka ',kan? Soalnya, nama anda terlihat di sini."

"Iya! Saya Himeka. Bukannya tadi anda menghubungi saya?"

"Iya! Betul! Saya yang tadi menghubungi anda lewat telepon genggam milik Hanazono san!"

"Kenapa telepon genggam teman saya, Kazune! Bisa ada pada anda?"

"Ah! Tuan Kujyo san! Ia juga berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Hanazono san. Kalau tidak salah mereka bedua terjun bunuh diri dari lantai dua salah satu apartemen!"

"Apa? Terjun bunuh diri?" Himeka sentak terkejut.

"Iya!"

Tangan Himeka mulai melemas sampai - sampai telepon gengamnya terjatuh.

"Enggak mungkin." Ujar Himeka tak percaya.

Tiba - tiba, keluarlah seorang dokter dengan expresi yang tak menyakinkan.

"Dok! Bagaimana keadaan Karin Dok? Cepat Dok! beritahu saya!" Tanya Himeka cemas.

"Mohon maaf! Anda siapanya Hanazono san?"

"Saya teman dekatnya Dok!"

"Mohon maaf! Saudara Hanazono san sudah tak tertolong lagi." Ujar sang dokter datar.

"Apa?" Ujar Himeka sambil menggelengkan kepala pertanda tak percaya akan apa yang di katakan oleh dokter.

Himeka berlari dan berlari. Ia pun bertanya dengan salah satu suster tentang Kazune.

"Oh iya! Sus! Pasien bernama Kujyo Kazune ada di mana?" Tanya Himeka dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

"Oh... Tuan Kujyo! Beliau sedang di operasi di OK (A/N: Ruang operasi maksudnya).

Himeka berlari menuju ruang operasi yang di maksud. Namun, ketika ia berada di sana. Terlihat sosok seseorang yang telah di tutupi dengan kain putih.

Keesokkan Harinya.

Pemakaman Karin dan Kazune pun usai. Kini hanya ada Jin dan Himeka yang sedang berada di dekat makam.

"Sudahlah! Mereka berdua telah berada di sisi Tuhan! Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi Hime!" Bujuk Jin.

"Ini semua salahku! Salahku! Dan salahku!" Teriak Himeka.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salah sesiapa! Tapi ini sudah kehendak Tuhan." Jin berusaha membuat Himeka tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun, Himeka masih saja menangis.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bersedih! Pasti ada hikmah dalam kejadian ini. Dan aku sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai teman seperti Karin, Kazune dan dirimu Hime."

'Terimakasih Karin, Kazune! Kalian telah menjadi pelajaran dalam hidupku!' Batin Jin.

Kemudian muncul lah CAST pada layar bioskop pertanda film yang berjudul _**'Remember My Mission' **_telah usai.

Semua penonton berdiri terharu sembari bertepuk tangan akan suksesnya film _**'Remember My Mission' **_(A/N:Hahaha... capek! capek! baca dari chapter pertama sampai akhir! Ternyata hanya sebuah film yang berisikan sebuah tragedy . | ^_^).

"Selamat! Film kita sukses!" Kata sang produser.

"Iya! Terima Kasih pak!" Jawab Kazune sembari tersenyum

"Karin!" Teriak Himeka.

"Hei! Hime! Selamatnya?"

"Aku ucapkan selamat juga untuk kesuksesan film kita! " ^_^

Sementara dengan Kazune...

"Hai! Kujyo!" Panggil Jin.

"Eh! Kuga, Selamat?"

"Iya! Selamat juga ya karna film kita udah sesukses ini!"

"Iya!"

.

.

_**Keesokkan Harinya.**_

Karin memulai harinya seperti biasa, yaitu _shooting _untuk film selanjutnya. Namun, ketika ia sampai di lokasi _shooting _Karin telah di sambut oleh beberapa orang yang membawa baleho yang bertuliskan "I Love You So Much Karin." Dan ternyata itu hadiah dari Kazune untuk Karin. Karin pun tersipu malu, kini semburat merah telah terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya.

Lalu Kazune menghampiri Karin dan bertekuk dihadapan Karin layaknya seorang pangeran yang ingin melamar seorang putri. Kemudian Kazune mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah yang berisi cincin nan indah. Dan Kazune mengatakan "Maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?". Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut kemudian mengatakan "Terima!" agar Karin mau jadi kekasih Kazune.

Namun, Karin hanya terdiam membuat hati Kazune jadi tak _karuan. _Hatinya begitu kecewa saat Karin tak berkata apa-apa.

Karin masih saja belum berbicara satu patah katapun. Kini semangat Kazune mulai menurun, bahkan ia berpikir 80% akan di tolak.

Tak lama kemudian, Karin angkat bicara.

"Aku... Aku-" Karin menggantungkan katanya sehingga membuat Kazune menelan air ludah.

"Aku... Aku mau jadi pendamping hidupmu." Jawab Karin dengan sedikit pelan.

Semua orang bersorak akan jawaban Karin.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kazune yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar jawaban Karin.

"Aku mau jadi pendamping hidupmu! Aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu! Aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu! KAZUNE!" Teriak Karin berulang kali.

Kazune lalu memeluk Karin begitu erat. Sekian untuk cerita Remember My Mission.

.

.

THE END

…Review Please…


End file.
